


The Heart of Dragonstone 龙石之心

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 还有很多很多其他人但我懒得列了
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: The Witcher/猎魔人/巫师 AU不喜慎点。自娱自乐向的文。OOC可能有。互攻。如果有肉戏的话我会写具体的上下警告的。肉戏之外会尽量模糊攻受。绝对攻受洁癖者请谨慎。第一次写架空AU，自觉有点耻。





	1. Chapter 1

酒馆里本来吵吵嚷嚷，但当浑身湿透的骑士走进来时所有人都默契地噤声了。所有人都看着这个外表落魄头发尖还在滴水的骑士慢慢走到桌台前，坐在旁边束着头巾的大胡子农夫注意到这位腰间佩戴着长剑的骑士有一双明亮的灰蓝色眼瞳。外面虽然天色是黄昏后的黯淡但根本就没有下雨，所有人都意识到了这个骑士是个麻烦人物，如果他不是自己心血来潮浇了一桶水在自己头上，就是刚从河里爬上来，天知道他是怎么掉河里的。南边正在打仗，也许他是一个逃兵也说不定。或者他仅仅是又一个在河边受到水鬼袭击的倒霉鬼。  
  
骑士穿着轻甲，走路的声响并不大，有轻微的跛脚，这一点几乎所有人都注意到了。然而骑士似乎并不喜欢像这样受到群众的围观注目，所以他低垂着眼尽量避开了跟其他人的直接对视，他走到老板娘面前，把一玻璃罐子从披风下面掏出来递过去，老板娘会意地接了过去，努力放松布满岁月皱纹的脸，她眨了眨眼，希望用一个话题来打破酒馆里尴尬的沉默。  
  
“大人是从哪里来的？”  
  
骑士沉吟了一会儿，咳嗽了声开口回答：“南边。”他的声音还挺好听的，即使有点口渴似的沙哑，但依然遮掩不住他悦耳的音色。客人中因为他的回答而开始窃窃私语，他刻意撇过头不想去听。  
  
“那么是要去北方？”老板娘边往罐子里倒着水边绞尽脑汁找话题。  
  
“不算是。”骑士的面容好像稍微放松了些。“再给我包两份面包，谢谢。”  
  
就在骑士取过装满水的罐子和面包后把几枚不知道从哪儿变出来的金币放在桌上，酒馆总算有点重新开始热闹的征兆时，又一个巨大的推门声响，走进来一个同样穿着深色硬皮革的年轻人，看这种革甲混搭的款式和灰扑扑的样子在骑士的判断下这个人可能是一个佣兵，但和那些喜欢没事就往市政厅钻的佣兵不同的是，这个看起来身份是佣兵的男人左手直接提着一颗血淋淋的头颅。人群中传出阵阵惊呼和倒吸冷气的声音。  
  
“人面妖鸟的头。”佣兵声音沙哑地说，同时扬了扬手里的头，溅出的血让旁边喝酒的家伙躲闪不及，“我把她的巢也给烧了，以后山崖那边应该就没什么问题了吧，除非又有新的邪恶家伙跑去筑巢。”  
  
现在人群的惊呼换成了欢呼，好几个人凑过去对佣兵一阵夸赞和感谢：“太谢谢了，Ronaldo大人！”同时其中一个看起来像村长的老人把塞有钱币的布袋给了佣兵。  
  
叫Ronaldo的佣兵颠了颠手里的钱袋，最后欣欣然接受了这次金钱的奖赏，这时他抬起头，才注意到了酒馆里面那个和周围格格不入的骑士。他们四目相接的时候，并没有发生任何像吟游诗人唱词中所喜爱使用的那些夸张比喻，没有触电的感觉，也没有任何其他多余的感情。他们不过是互不相识的陌生人，只要出了这个酒馆就再也不会相遇的两个人。  
  
然而宿命的齿轮即使没有在感知上知会两个人，却也已经在悄悄开始转动，随着时间的流逝而发出咔咔的命运之声。传说在迪精的魔力下促成了一对爱侣，即使在现如今的世界中，传说几乎变成了神话，但人们或多或少还是会相信一些老人的警言醒句。至少像是命运邂逅之类的辞藻，总是会在多年后争相传诵。  
  
回到这个河边的小酒馆，骑士正在把罐子和食物放进马鞍旁的袋子里，这时他听到了佣兵那沙哑标志性的声音。  
  
“我之前没在这里见过你，这么快就要走了吗？”  
  
骑士回头看过去，他抿紧了嘴，好像并没有讲话的意愿。但他依然直直看着Ronaldo，看着Ronaldo在栅栏上扎着的火把光亮中被映得通红硬朗的脸。骑士最后还是回答了，尽管表现得明显很不愿意。“是的。”他说。  
  
“都这么晚了，这附近的森林晚上一点都不安全，你现在想走没关系，但到时遇到麻烦别怪我没提醒你。”  
  
骑士有点迷惑，佣兵对他说话的口气一点都不像初次见面，还是说乡下地区的人们普遍过分热情？他还没来得及回答就听到佣兵继续说着，“你还受伤了，瞎子都看得出来你脚踝有问题，还有腰上的伤。”Ronaldo平静的腔调像是只不过在陈述一件事实。骑士不太高兴地扯了扯披风挡住腰上那块沾有血迹的伤口，右手放到枣红色马的鬃毛上安抚了下。  
  
“这不过是皮外伤。”骑士拉住马鞍踩到马镫上，稍显费力地翻坐了上去，然后他低头看向佣兵，嘴角带笑地问，“所以呢？你想说什么？还是说你有个温暖的小窝可以顺便借给我度过一宿？提醒你一下，我就算受了点伤，也不至于害怕森林的野兽。”  
  
Ronaldo耸了耸肩，“别生气，我只是看你孤身一人，所以忍不住想关照你一下，别人都说我这性格会吃大亏，我自己倒一点不在乎。我理解你的心情，现在兵荒马乱，戒备过分热情的人是对的。不过如果你真想现在离开的话，我建议你避开森林里的遗迹，听说那里有可怕的幽鬼出没，如果你的确是要往森林的路走的话。”  
  
骑士愣了愣，有些尴尬地撇开脸，轻声开口回答，“谢谢。”Ronaldo恍惚觉得他看到了骑士脸上的红晕，然后他注意到骑士的胸前挂着一个显眼的红色徽章项链，似乎刻着某个花纹，但在夜色下连大概的轮廓都看不清。  
  
“嘿，我还不知道你的名字呢，骑士大人。”Ronaldo叉着腰打趣地说着,“如果我偶然在野外看到你的尸体也好帮你立个墓碑啊。”  
  
“Gareth，”骑士翘了翘嘴角笑着回答，“叫我Gareth就好。那么再会了，Ronaldo阁下。”随后便扯了扯缰绳骑着马离开了村庄，而离去的方向也的确是如Ronaldo所言是走的森林小径。  
  
——  
  
Ronaldo是在早晨出发的。太阳还没有完全升起，只是让亮光透过了天际，风中还带着丝丝凉意，正是出发的好时间，趁中午日上三竿之前他应该能赶到他心心念念的大港口。他备好了干粮和水，把他那匹赢了好几次赛马比赛的黑马从马厩里牵了出来，边把佩剑挂到马侧边翻身上马，他心情就跟早晨的空气一样干净舒爽。钱袋沉甸甸，粮袋鼓鼓囊囊的，清水响叮当，浑身的肌肉都放松且惬意，他想今天的运气应该也特别的好吧。  
  
他打着哈欠刚刚行至村口，就看到一小队骑兵风风火火地迎着他奔来并在他面前勒住马。  
  
“喂！你！见过一个骑士没？”喊话的人穿着闪亮的钢制盔甲还搭配着红绿相间的华丽流苏，分明就是南部战乱中心斯尔维（Serwel）的轻骑队款式，这个人头盔下还有一双凶恶似豺狼的眼睛，Ronaldo本能地对这群骑兵产生了厌恶，所以他决定撒谎。  
  
“没有。”  
  
“没有？我们跟着那个人的踪迹一路到了这个村庄，肯定没错，你知道包庇罪犯是什么后果吗？伙计，造物主保佑你没有撒谎。”另一个长相更加凶恶的人急冲冲地威胁道。  
  
Ronaldo暗自咋了咋舌，他可不怎么擅长应付这些当兵的人。“确实没有，阁下。”他强忍着厌恶之情尽量保持平静地说，“我昨天去帮村民解决悬崖那边的人面妖鸟去了，确实没看到你们口中所说的‘骑士’，还是说你们想找的骑士其实是一只猫的名字？那么我倒可以确定，村子里确实有只花斑猫，它——”  
  
“行了行了，你走吧。我们去那边的酒馆问问，可千万别让那家伙逃到北边的其他国家去了。”Ronaldo斜眼看着这队轻骑往酒馆去了后，情不自禁松了口气，然后想起来昨晚上的那个骑士，Gareth看起来并不像是个坏人，但那个当兵的居然说他是罪犯？Ronaldo哼了哼，他可没有管别人闲事的爱好，但他确实有点下意识担心那个骑士，他也并没有真的想让他最后对那个骑士所说的话一语成箴。所以他下意识地扭转马头，往Gareth离开的方向加快了前进的速度。  
  
等他走到森林遗迹的那个地方，太阳已经快要升至头顶了，之所以来到这个被他自己说是特别危险地方的地方，完全是因为Gareth的踪迹一路延伸到这里，而且在Ronaldo肉眼所视里，Gareth那枣红色的马就赤裸裸地在遗迹入口的柱子边上吃草。那个脑子有病的该死的白痴，Ronaldo边咬牙切齿地骂着边下马抓起佩剑就跑了过去，然后在遗迹黑漆漆的入口处犹豫了一会儿。  
  
这块遗迹是典型的精灵遗迹，灰白色的砌墙和刻意做成雕花形状的藤蔓门梁，虽然这个遗迹已经破旧不堪，但依然能依稀看见以前的荣光辉色。但Ronaldo可没这个心情欣赏精灵们的精致建筑物，他想着他为了一个只见过一面的陌生人闯进魔窟究竟值不值得，天晓得这里面有什么怪物能在以往杀掉那么多无辜的平民而只留下白骨，听说那些受害者里还有贪求精灵宝藏的一小队士兵。尽管现在由于大家的互相提醒和戒备，因为误入这个遗迹而造成的伤亡已经减少了很多，但也只是 **减少** 了而已。  
  
Gareth那枣红色的马在他旁边突然打了个喷鼻让Ronaldo惊了惊。Cristiano，你连人面妖鸟都能搞定，还怕什么遗迹幽鬼吗，大不了打不过就跑路，但万一那个骑士……还活着呢？Ronaldo咬了咬牙，心一横，紧握剑柄迈开步子就走了进去，刚刚拐过一个转角来到一个宽阔的房间Ronaldo就看到了墙上燃烧的火把。他凑近观察了会儿，这是最近才点燃的，点火人可能就是Gareth，这时他看到了墙角另一边一团浑身黑毛的东西，还散发着阵阵恶臭。Cristiano皱了皱鼻子，下意识憋住了气。  
  
“噢天……”Ronaldo慢慢走过去用剑翻过遮住这团东西的皮毛，露出一张长着血盆大口和尖嘴獠牙的脸，“一个狼人。”准确地说应该是狼人的尸体，巨大，而且犬齿锋利，皮毛粗糙坚硬，看起来有不少年岁了。狼人尸体的肚子有一个深可见骨的伤口，血淋淋的内脏和肠子因为这个伤口而撒了一地。现在Ronaldo茫然了，这是遗迹幽鬼还是那个‘骑士’呢？  
  
然后他就听到了水花声，这瞬间把Ronaldo吓出了一身冷汗，水鬼？食尸鬼？一个还好，如果是一群就不好办了，毕竟他可不是职业的。声音是从前面的房间传来的，现在只有零星的微弱水花声，就像一个水鬼在悄悄地转悠一样。但这里有水吗？遗迹里的东西谁也说不准。那如果是精灵留下来的魔像呢？Ronaldo听说过像这样的地方总有魔像在守护，他没见过魔像，但听说魔像都巨大且可怕，普通人碰见魔像只有逃命的份儿——Ronaldo突然有点郁闷，他干嘛要为了一个只有一面之缘的白痴而挺身涉险呢？  
  
他握着剑，慢慢地蹑步走到门廊处，这才通过房间里漏进阳光的天花板裂缝和墙上火炬的火光看清了里面的情景。那哪里是个水鬼食尸鬼或者魔像，明明白白是个细皮嫩肉的人类。好吧，也许不那么细皮嫩肉，但的的确确是个裸身的男性正在一个清澈见底的水池里……洗澡？Ronaldo的角度看过去只能瞧到男性的后背，线条完美的脊椎线和一部分没入水中的隐约股缝，还有结实精壮的肌肉，背上隐约有着几道交错的伤疤，湿淋淋的头发所滴下的水珠顺着他的脖颈一路滑到腰上，也让Ronaldo的下腹收紧。  
  
对此Ronaldo毫无经验，意思是说，他对女人经验可丰富了，只要Ronaldo来到一个新的城镇，他就比所有人先到妓院一步，他熟悉女人的腰肢和女人的胸腹，他热爱欣赏女人在他面前扭动臀部的曼妙身姿，也热爱和女人无休止的谈情说爱，最后出了门就屁事不管，自由恋爱自由恋爱，自由在先恋爱在后。如果哪个女人妄想把他锁在身边，还不如一刀砍死自己得了。然而现在好像有什么不同了，Ronaldo自己也说不上来，但他就是觉得连嘴里分泌的唾液都不一样了。  
  
在水池里沐浴的男人偏了偏头，然后在Ronaldo不小心用剑尖撞到墙壁发出了尖利挂擦声时猛然回过身瞪着Ronaldo。现在佣兵知道了这男人是谁了，该死的、不要命的、脑子有病的骑士大人，那张脸还能是谁？当然这也不能怪他，毕竟脱了盔甲，谁他妈能把一个光溜溜的性感背影和一个傻蛋骑士联系起来？  
  
“是你？”Gareth的声音在空旷的遗迹里分外清晰。  
  
“对啊是我，好久不见。”事实上他们昨晚才刚见面，中间不过十几个小时但Ronaldo确实一时找不到话说。  
  
“你在这里干什么？”Gareth飞快爬出水池去摸他放在池边的剑，一边警惕地继续盯着Ronaldo。  
  
“哇喔，放松点，我对你没有恶意……”Ronaldo连忙解释，随后忙不迭地把剑收进剑鞘里以示清白，莫名其妙的紧张让他插了两次都没插进剑鞘里。他举起双手，试图安抚名叫Gareth的骑士。“放松……你不如先穿好衣服？”他的眼睛瞄到了Gareth胯间垂软湿湿的小弟弟。  
  
Gareth瞪着他观察了会儿，随后才慢慢收回剑，伸手去拿衣服。Ronaldo还是决定转过身不去看那具莫名其妙让他有些性奋的肉体，“为什么这里有个水池？”他问完才觉得这个问题有点没头没脑。  
  
“精灵也需要洗澡的吧。”Gareth那夹杂在哐当穿衣声中的声音依然特别好听。  
  
“很有说服力。”Ronaldo揉了揉自己的眉心，“那边的狼人尸体是怎么回事？”  
  
“我杀掉的，看起来你说的遗迹幽鬼就是这我说过就算我受了点伤也有能力应付森林的野兽对吧？真遗憾你没法帮我立墓碑了。”Gareth低笑着穿好皮靴子。  
  
“好吧，聪明人，真遗憾。”Ronaldo很想翻了个白眼，“我在村里刚准备出发的时候遇到了一伙官兵，是来找你的，还说你是罪犯。”好一会儿Gareth都没说话，Ronaldo疑惑地转过身，看到骑士已经全副武装好了，却只是盯着墙角，“抱歉，如果你有什么难言之隐的话……”Ronaldo赶紧说，“我只是好奇。”  
  
“没关系。”Gareth抬起头勉强笑了下，“也不是什么大不了的事，就是我被指控谋杀了我父亲。”  
  
“你杀了你父亲？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“我猜也是。”  
  
“你不怀疑我？”  
  
“不知怎么回事，反正我觉得我可以相信你。”  
  
Gareth惊讶地看着Ronaldo，他们一度沉默了会儿，直到遗迹上面出现了一连串杂乱的马蹄声和呼号声，几乎快要把天花板给震落一般来势汹汹。“是那群骑兵。”Ronaldo低声咆哮，看得出来全身的肌肉都紧绷起来了的样子，“该死，我们的马留在外面，他们肯定已经知道你在这底下了。”  
  
“他们有几个人？”Gareth边往出口跑边问，Ronaldo也提剑跟上。  
  
“大约十几个，我们可以背靠背，你对付一半，我对付一半，也许还能争取到一线生——嘿，你干什么？！”  
  
Gareth在Ronaldo说话的时候已经拉下了出口旁边墙上的一个火炬——Ronaldo进来的时候根本就没注意这是个机关，但他更惊讶的是Gareth能如此从容地拉下一个并不知道是何作用的机关——一座厚实坚硬的石门从顶上迅速砸下，刚好把那群士兵挡在了门外。外面的人不停叫骂着，却显然对这石门无计可施，甚至放言：“也不错啊，臭小子，我们可以等你在里面饿死，然后我们再慢慢挖开门，把你那已经被蚂蚁啃得乱七八糟的尸骨带回去，也算是任务完成，国王依然会给我们奖赏！你就呆在里面吧，希望你带着的食物还够吃！”最后他们骂骂咧咧地哄笑着离开了石门。  
  
黑暗中Gareth点亮了一支火把拿在手上，Ronaldo沉默地盯着他，隔了好一会儿才慢慢地说：“希望你清楚你在做什么，你把他们关在了外面，同时也把我们关在了里面。”  
  
“别担心，Ronaldo，”Gareth把剑收进剑鞘，举着火把走向遗迹深处，“我昨晚上来到这里至现在这段时间里，能摸清这里的机关，也能摸清我的退路。一般来说，上古种族不会为自己只造一扇门。”  
  
“也就是说你已经知道出去的路了？”Ronaldo默默松了口气，他差点以为会真的跟这个骑士一起饿死在这里面，“感谢造物主。”  
  
“并不能保证，事实上……风从这个通道里传来，”Gareth尴尬地咳了声，指了指走廊尽头墙上的大洞，“值得赌一把。”   
  
Ronaldo挑起眉，想扯出一个轻松的笑容，结果只能痛苦地捂住脸。“领路吧，骑士大人。”


	2. Chapter 2

遗迹的下面还有个巨大的遗迹，漆黑的岩壁高不见顶，雕工极好的石柱不是残缺地立在地上就是横七竖八地倒在地上，这里杂草丛生，墙上还生长着某种诡异的荧光菌类，空气中弥漫着湿气和说不上来的蕨类气味。Ronaldo不喜欢这个地方，首先他不喜欢黑暗的地方，其次他不喜欢黑暗的地下，最后他肚子饿了，几个小时前在马背上吃的那份肉干已经消化得差不多了，而他目前没有携带任何可以吃的东西，不算上脚边那些看不出是否可以吃的蘑菇的话。  
  
“Gareth，”在Gareth探寻从台阶下到面前这个空旷广场的路时，Ronaldo终于忍不住说了出来，“你身上有带吃的吗？”  
  
“你饿了吗？”Gareth举着火把回过头来看着他，眼睛里跃动着火光，声音带着一丝玩味，“我还以为你永远不会开口问我呢。”  
  
“该死，你早就知道？”Ronaldo有点气急败坏，“我饿坏了，我带的干粮都在马背上，可能现在都已经被那群操他妈的士兵给分掉了，这一切都拜你所赐。”  
  
“如果我不这么做，可能现在你那个喉咙都没法吃进一丁点东西了。”Gareth说着便用一根手指在自己脖子上横划了一道。“不过你很幸运，我正好带着一点吃的……”他在身后披风下面摸索了会儿掏出一个小布袋递给了佣兵，“熏鱼干和面包片，本来想留着喂猫的，现在给你也不错。”  
  
Ronaldo手里拿着小布袋，隐约觉得这个人说的最后一句有着嘲讽意味，但他已经顾不上那么多了，直接解开绳子往里面闻了闻咕哝，“呃……这什么味儿……”  
  
“不吃还我。”Gareth叹了口气，绕到了一个小空地点燃了墙边还留着些许受潮木炭的火盆，他把火把插在了脚边的土里，径自坐下。Ronaldo也跟着坐在了对面，脱下右手手套小心翼翼地摒住呼吸拿出一条鱼干，吃了一会儿他才发现骑士大人正盯着他瞧。  
  
“在看什么？”  
  
Gareth闻言立刻脸红地垂下眼睛，抬起手挠了挠夹杂着金色的头发，“休息会儿也挺好……”  
  
Ronaldo看着他，“我还不知道你为什么会被指控谋杀了你的亲父。”  
  
“……能跳过这个问题吗？”  
  
“好吧。你是斯尔维人？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“为王室效力？”  
  
“不算是。”  
  
“你之前……我的意思是，在格里莫格（Greymog），你浑身都湿透了，能解释一下吗？关于你这点疑团都在那边的酒馆成为最新的饭后谈资了。”  
  
Gareth脸又一红，“其实是萝丝（Rose）……我的马不知道为什么受了惊，我那时正好在一条有点破的木桥上，马把我甩进了河里，我穿着这一身装备想从河里爬起来可不容易，所以我费了点功夫才……我被直接冲到了下游，就在村子外。不过好在她挺聪明，自己跑来找到了我。”  
  
“木桥……如果我没记错的话，好像那地方正好听说在闹妖灵，本地人都绕着走的。”  
  
“哈。这听起来就说得通了。”  
  
“好吧，冒失鬼，你是准备去哪儿的？你如果想要逃开追兵，应该渡过雅利加河（Yaruga）一路往北去泰莫尔亚（Temelea），大部分在南方犯了点事的冒失鬼都会选择去泰莫尔亚。虽然可能躲不过赏金猎人，躲开官兵倒是绰绰有余。但我听说你不是要去北方？”  
  
“嗯，我要先去趟阿迪罗克（Atiroac）。”  
  
“你疯了吗？那地方跟斯尔维相比好不了多少，斯尔维如果想找你，那地方根本就不能保证你的安全。”  
  
“那里有我的朋友……而且也有非去不可的理由。”Gareth握住了自己胸前的项链，Ronaldo这时才观察到这项链末端吊着的圆形纹章上是刻着龙的图案。  
  
地底下伸手不见五指的黑暗，还有潮湿的空气，安静得可怕的精灵遗迹，都足够让Ronaldo不开心了，现在又多了个满肚子秘密的旅伴（暂时的）。好吧，生活还能比人面妖鸟还要艰难的吗？Ronaldo用戴着手套的手揉了揉前额，“你果然是个麻烦人物。”  
  
“彼此彼此。”Gareth取出水瓶喝了两口，然后递给Ronaldo，后者也喝了几口擦擦嘴后又再递回去。  
  
“谢谢。虽然我现在很想骂你，但还是谢谢你，看在鱼干、面包片和清水的份上。另外我不是麻烦人物，我只是拿钱替人消灾。”Ronaldo边说着边愤愤地用力勒紧布袋，再递给Gareth。  
  
Gareth接了过来，从容地把布袋也绑在腰带上，“作为一个佣兵还蛮称职的。”  
  
“是啊，你别看我这样，其实我以前在军队呆过，但是我不太喜欢军队的伙食就跑了。”  
  
“哪个军队？”  
  
“嗯……”Ronaldo微微歪着头思索了会儿，最后站起来笑道，“接下来的内容等以后有机会再说吧，如果我们能活下来的话。”Gareth盯着他看了会儿也笑了起来。他们两人之间的气氛经过这次对话而轻松了不少，Gareth甚至觉得如果他们真的能活下来的话，兴许他们还能交个朋友偶尔聚一次头聊个天什么的。以及……  
  
“Ronaldo？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Ronaldo穿上之前脱下的手套，低头看着突然道谢的人，“谢什么？”  
  
“谢你特地想来救我。”Gareth的眼睛里经过火光的润泽而熠熠生辉，眼神坚定而真诚，嘴唇抿紧成一条线，戴着嵌有铆钉的手套轻轻触碰着下颌，手肘抵在大腿上，这一切在Ronaldo看来都性感极了。  
  
“我可没有特地来救你，”Ronaldo抬起一只手挠了挠自个儿的鼻梁以遮掩自己有些泛红的脸，“我只是来看看遗迹里的怪物，还想着砍了能不能赚几个小钱，你是顺便的。”Gareth挑起了眉，一脸的不信。  
  
“Ronaldo……有人告诉过你，你非常不擅长撒谎吗？”  
  
“该死。”  
  
是Gareth先笑起来的，他低低的笑声感染了Ronaldo，随后他们两人一起笑开，空旷的地底回荡着放松而又默契的笑声，掩盖了紧张与不可捉摸的恐惧，掩盖了命运的齿轮声，也掩盖了地底其他的黑暗生物活动的声音。至少在这一刻，其他的都不再重要。  
  
“嘿，Gareth。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“叫我Cristiano吧，我的朋友都叫我Cristiano。”  
  
——  
  
他们又在这个巨大又错综复杂的地底迷宫里前进了将近一个钟头，中途还找到一个堆着一大堆宝箱（以及角落里的一堆白骨）的房间，但可惜的是他们现在没法带走，Cristiano翻出了一把精灵打造的剑，刻有漂亮的符文且银光闪闪，“小可爱，现在你是我的了。”Cristiano如此宣布。然后他转头去找Gareth的身影，发现他正在一个书架前晃悠。  
  
“你在看什么？”Cristiano好奇地凑了过去。  
  
“我本来是想着能不能找到一份地图啥的，看起来连地图碎片都没有。”Gareth叹了口气，呼出的气体无意间吹起书架上厚厚的灰尘，Gareth有点被呛到似地迅速往后退了退。然后他抬起头看着Cristiano，跟着火把光线反光的方向飞快就注意到了Cristiano腰上挂着一把崭新的剑。  
  
“某个箱子里的战利品，嗯？”  
  
“反正留在这儿也只会生锈，还不如给我使使，物尽其责才对得起造它的那个家伙。”Cristiano的口吻满像是最终找到财宝的海盗那般得意洋洋，他摸了摸这把剑闪亮的剑柄，若有所思地说，“我感觉这玩意儿不是普通造剑的材料。”  
  
“好吧，我们在这儿呆着也没用，试试看那条路——”Gareth正说着，一声尖利的啼鸣撕破寂静的黑暗，以及随之而来的连续声响，就像是被包在袋子里的海豚连续跃出水面又撞进水里那种沉闷诡异的声音，Gareth下意识地拔出剑，高举着火把警惕地看着四周，突然发现连自己呼出的热气都变成了一团如身处寒地似的白雾。  
  
“是妖灵。”Cristiano低声说，额头上流下的汗珠连Gareth都能看得一清二楚，他拔出了那把银光闪闪的剑，“真该死，我不擅长对付妖灵……好了，乖孩子，现在是检验你真正价值的时候了……”他最后所说的话如同耳语，但Gareth确实也听到了。“Gareth，你有对付狼人的经验，希望你也有对付妖灵的经验……”  
  
Gareth绷着脸撇了撇嘴，“抱歉，我还真没有……事实上狼人也是第一次遇到……”  
  
“好吧，如果我死了，希望你把我的尸骨带回——小心！”  
  
Gareth在Cristiano话音未落之前就飞快扭转身子往旁边扑去，妖灵的剑堪堪擦过骑士的肩甲，如果不是Cristiano的警告，Gareth可能早就已经被妖灵从上到下竖着劈成了两半。出现在两人面前的妖灵全身裹着荧绿色的火焰，只是离这火焰越近就越感到如地狱深渊一样的寒冷从脚底窜到全身。随后火焰消失，只剩下一盏油绿色光芒的提灯在妖灵手上，瘦削的身躯，飘在半空中的长长布袍下看不见双腿，面容隐没在破兜帽下，发出声声尖利的嘶鸣。  
  
而Gareth一点都不想再往这个恶心的怪物脸上看一眼，他尽量把全部的注意力都放在妖灵握着剑的那副瘦可见骨的手上，但他还没有完全抬起剑，妖灵就尖叫着以超乎寻常地速度闪现到了他的面前，他本来想用惯性挡住挥来的剑，却莫名突然意识到：这么做毫无用处，妖灵的剑可以避开他的剑，直接劈到他的脸上，人类在妖灵面前形同赤身裸体……  
  
然而妖灵的剑并没有劈下来，相反地，妖灵凄厉地叫着退到墙边隐没了身形，冷焰的寒冷也逐渐消失了。Gareth惊魂未定地放下剑，他看到面前的Cristiano依然举着那把满是符文的剑，气喘吁吁地盯着他。唯一的不同是，那把剑身上的符文正发着红色的光。  
  
“那怪物跑了吗？”Cristiano也愣愣地慢慢放下剑，他低下头看着剑上发光的符文，手指轻轻碰了碰却并没有感觉到一丝一毫的温度。  
  
“可能是吧……”Gareth看了看剑，又看了看Cristiano，努力想在脸上挤一个笑容出来，“看来你捡来的东西还真派上用场了。”  
  
“是啊，谁能想到我会无意中捡到狩魔猎人的银剑呢？”Cristiano自嘲般地笑了下，回头看到Gareth略有些吃惊的表情，“你不知道狩魔猎人的传说？”  
  
“我听说过，以前小时候……经常成为我的睡前故事。狩魔猎人有两把剑，一把钢剑，一把银剑，看来我们的运气不错，说不定我们真能走出这个鬼地方。”  
  
Cristiano点了点头，“那个妖灵估计只是暂时跑了，我们最好赶紧离开这里，越快越好。”  
  
“Cristiano，”Gareth在他们进入走廊时说，“我欠了你一条命。”  
  
“没关系，”Cristiano半开玩笑似地笑了笑，“说不定以后还不止欠一条。”  
  
——  
  
Cristiano根本没想到他能再次站在阳光下。此时正值黄昏，晚霞映照得面前这片山洞正对着的水域通红，清凉潮湿的风让身后的森林无数树叶沙沙作响，湖泊干净得连一个水鬼都没有，而且最神奇的是，连他们的马居然都在这个湖边喝水。  
  
“罗尼（Ronnie）！”本来之前看起来已经累坏了的Cristiano此时突然来了精神，朝着他心爱的黑色马儿狂奔而去，枣红色母马旁边的黑色公马扭过头来抖了抖耳朵，朝着来人打了个喷鼻，活像是在打一个寻常的招呼。  
  
Gareth也跟了过去，他安抚着枣红色的爱马，奖励似地在马鼻子上亲了口，“好孩子。”  
  
“天，我还以为再也没法见到你了……”Cristiano边说着边在马鞍后面的袋子里一阵翻，“还好还好，昆特牌都还在。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“昆特牌啊，你不知道？”  
  
“……算了，我感觉我还是不知道的好。”  
  
骑士翻身上马，佣兵也上了马，他们扯着马缰绳夹了夹马肚子往前走了两步。突然感觉有点不对的Gareth回头看向Cristiano，“我还以为我们出来后就各走各的呢？”  
  
“大人，我可是佣兵，你雇了我，我当然要继续保护你的安全啦。”Cristiano一脸正经。  
  
“……我什么时候雇你了。”  
  
“我从妖灵的手上把你救下来可不容易啊，大人，”Cristiano的语气变得像跟商人讨价还价一样讨厌起来。  
  
Gareth玩味地摸了摸下巴，带着玩笑意味地问，“那您的雇佣费是多少呢？”  
  
“500克朗。”  
  
“这么贵！”  
  
“我就是这么贵。看起来大人您身上也没这么多钱……”Cristiano得意地看着Gareth一脸还真的没那么多钱的表情笑了笑，“那不如等你找到你朋友借点钱后再付给我也不迟。”  
  
Gareth虽然觉得Cristiano只不过是想随便找个理由跟着他一起走而已，但他也没法拒绝，再怎么说，路上除开萝丝以外多个聊天的对象也不错。他望着湖泊对面远处的山棱，以及不远处一个炊烟袅袅的茅草屋，路上洁白的鹅卵石和清新的泥土香，他恍惚有种战争都是一场梦的错觉。家人的死，亲友的死，背叛家族的阴谋，那一切都不过是一场梦而已。而和Cristiano相伴的这一个短暂的旅途才是真正的现实。  
  
Gareth捏紧了胸前的龙纹章。如果真的是梦该多好啊。


	3. Chapter 3

前往阿迪罗克的路并不算顺利，为了加快速度和躲开追兵，Gareth和Cristiano不得不选择穿越埃米尔山脉（Amell Mountains），这也就意味着他们可能会面临更加严峻的问题——  
  
“山贼。”  
  
Gareth也勒住了马，他顺着Cristiano的目光远远看过去，火堆燃烧升起的黑烟在山峦另一头飘摇。  
  
“万一是其他的旅人呢？”Gareth半信半疑地问。  
  
“不，”Cristiano的口气很笃定，罗尼看起来不太耐烦地跺了跺脚，“那是讯号。表示他们发现猎物了。”  
  
“我们？”  
  
“大概没错。”Cristiano回头看向表情有点紧张的Gareth，挤了挤眼睛，“别怕，有我保护你呢，大人。”  
  
“你能不能别再用这种语气跟我说话，”Gareth扑哧一声笑了出来，好歹是顺着Cristiano的有意调侃放松了些心情。  
  
Cristiano也跟着笑了声，他又看了眼黑烟，说，“有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”  
  
“好消息吧。”  
  
“好消息是他们到现在都还没有一箭射穿我们的脑袋，”Cristiano的手指头点了点自己的额头，认真的表情神采奕奕，“坏消息是，这表明他们对我们另有计划，换个说法，如果他们不是蠢到准备当面抢劫我们，就是还有其他我不知道的手段。”  
  
“Cristiano，你以前来过这里吗？”  
  
“没有。怎么了么？”  
  
Gareth脸上有点发烫地摇了摇头，“没什么，只是……嗯……很佩服你，感觉你对任何东西都很了解。”  
  
“是啊，我这个在外面摸爬滚打好多年的人怎么也得比你这个天生贵族出身的熟练些吧？”  
  
“我哪里像天生贵族出身了？”  
  
“你不是贵族的话，我现场表演 **吞剑。** ”Cristiano盯着Gareth一字一顿地说。骑马时一丝不苟挺直的腰背，手握缰绳时不差毫厘的姿势，以及吃东西时谨慎的动作，即使是撕面包也是有井有条，对任何事物都特别专注的眼神，就是普通地站在那里也会自然而然流露出来的气质，如果有人跟Cristiano说这个叫Gareth的男人是位王子他也信的。  
  
Gareth听完Cristiano的发言，这次他为了憋笑费了特别大的力气。“好吧好吧，你猜对了，我是贵族出身，虽然肯定不是你想的那种。但现在我们能不能别再说这个话题了？要知道我们前面如你所说可能会有一大群可怕的山贼正举着弓箭瞄准我们的头。”  
  
他们骑着马慢慢悠悠地沿着山道走向黑烟的所在地，并在同时警惕地观察四周的动静。层峦叠嶂处只有声声鸟鸣，以及零星几声不似普通雀鸟的怪物尖啸，和萝丝和罗尼踏在山道泥石上的马蹄声。他们离黑烟升起的地方越近，就越能感觉到气氛的紧张。  
  
最后他们被一辆坏了轮子且马都没了影的马车挡住了去路，还没来得及下马检查，就见到马车后面转出来三四个拿着武器的男人。凶狠发亮的眼睛死死盯着他们两个，就像恶狼朝着猎物围了上来。  
  
“值钱的东西都交出来！”最前面的那个痞子叫道。Cristiano和Gareth面面相觑，Cristiano耸了耸肩，低声叹了口气说着“看来的确够蠢的。”然后他和Gareth一起下了马，对着山贼喊回去。  
  
“没门儿！”  
  
山贼最后面的一个人举起了弓箭，Gareth也随之拔出剑做出了准备姿势。Cristiano已经迅速冲了出去，在山贼们还没反应过来之前就朝着离他最近的其中一个山贼握武器的右手腕削去。这个山贼痛呼着丢掉了武器，然后飞快收臂挡住了另一个山贼砍下来的短剑。山道乱成了一团，山贼的咆哮此起彼伏：“操他妈的你倒是射箭啊！”“你挡住他了！该死！他是故意的！”“啊啊啊啊我的手指！！我的手指啊啊！！”  
  
Gareth也迅速跑了过去，本来想刺向Cristiano旁边那个拿木棒的山贼，但一直嘴里乱骂的弓箭手却调转了瞄准对象，箭翎划破空气的声响未泯，箭头就已经砸进了Gareth差一点没躲开的马车木板上，顺道钉住了Gareth的麻色披风。这位职业是山贼的弓箭手虽然射术稀烂，但力道还将就，如果Gareth刚刚没躲掉，估计就已经射进他的腰侧了。还真不能大意。Gareth边撕掉被钉住的那块披风布边躲在马车后面大喊：“Cristiano！弓箭手！”刚说完又一支就射向了他刚刚探头出去的那个地方，虽然这次准头差了十万八千里。  
  
“我知道！”Cristiano低吼着再次挡开山贼的劈砍，他刺过去的剑身划伤了另一个山贼的额眉，鲜血瞬间就糊了那个人的眼，趁这个山贼尖叫乱套的时候Cristiano猛地把这个山贼撞向离得不远的弓箭手，弓箭手嘴里骂着娘跌倒在地。唯一还正常的那个山贼本还准备从背后偷袭没回身的佣兵，却忘了顾及从后面迅速靠近的Gareth。剑起头落，Cristiano回身看的时候，没头的山贼已经倒在了地上，喷出来的血溅了Gareth满满一披风。  
  
“……看来这披风也不能穿了。”Gareth悻悻脱掉披风顺便盖在了无头尸上。  
  
Cristiano转身看了看剩下三个还算活着的家伙，虽然都在不停地求饶，但他还是一个接一个处理掉了他们的性命。Gareth看着Cristiano结果掉最后那个缺了手指的山贼，有点闷闷不乐地说，“你知道，我们可以放过剩下的……”  
  
“Gareth，现在展示你的同情心好像有点太晚了吧？更何况你是逃犯，留着他们会暴露我们好不容易隐匿起来的行踪。”Cristiano边费力把尸体拽下山崖边不耐烦地说，“收起你的狗狗眼吧，快过来帮把手。我们得把这些尸体和马车踹下去。”  
  
——  
  
他们选择了在山岭上的大树旁扎营，刚刚点起火的时候，太阳就彻底告别了天际，夜色笼罩在了埃米尔山脉之上，群星在空中闪着莹莹的光。夜晚里的埃米尔山脉中满是未知的生物在活动，所有人都知道在埃米尔走夜路太危险，至少火光能驱散一部分的黑暗。他们只是简单地吃了点干粮，喝了点水，就开始躺下没话找话说。  
  
“Cristiano，你还没说你以前是在哪个军队服役的呢。”Gareth头枕在营地旁的倒地枯木上问。  
  
“你还记得这回事啊？”Cristiano有些诧异地咳了咳，然后抬眼望着银河，开始回忆，“其实也没什么特别的……一开始是我家附近领主的一个民兵部队，后来去了大城市，包括斯尔维，那时候还没打仗呢。后来觉得还是自由点比较好，就跑出来了，当然，伙食也是个重要的原因。”  
  
但这仅仅是概括又概括的故事情节。  
  
Cristiano Ronaldo出身卑微，他的家在北方亚陶普边境毗邻伤痛平原的一个小领地，他的父亲是个做小本生意的行脚商人，常年牵着马到处奔波，母亲是给当地领主做针线活的女仆，但领主是个特别吝啬的家伙，经常拖欠工钱不说，还责骂手下人。Cristiano出生在初春还未来临的冬天，当时所有人都说那年的冬天特别寒冷，还冻死了一家茅屋漏风的穷人，直到一个星期后暴风雪过去才被人发现，被发现的时候一打开门就是扑面的尸臭味。领主只是草率埋掉这些冻死的人，根本就没有做出任何补偿的措施。就算是冬季，那些强征赋税也并没有丝毫放松。  
  
人们都说，这是狂猎的诅咒，领主的恶行招来了狂猎的垂青。  
  
长大的Cristiano喜练剑术，甚至对母亲姐姐们说他的愿望是去军队参军，争取在军队里获得一席之地，并希望最终成为一名剑术大师，连国王都会嘉奖他的功绩。所以他独自去了领主的城堡在民兵营里参加了训练，那时候他的师傅是个有经验的退伍老兵，Cristiano也进步得很快，虽然他才16岁，但他那老是灰头土脸的面容和细瘦的胳膊已经无法掩盖他超乎寻常的天赋了。  
  
然而愚蠢又胆小的领主只会对自己人颐指气使，却对外来的威胁不敢问也不敢看，只愿意躲在冰冷的城堡里保全自己的性命，因为自从上一次的饥荒以来，民兵营的人数已经骤减。所以强盗来袭击Cristiano家所在的村子时，领主根本就不打算派兵援助，驻地的几个小兵被强盗的箭头射穿眼窝后，村落就被强盗洗劫得干干净净。  
  
Cristiano得到消息的时候还是在第二天，他提着剑骑着马飞奔回去却只看得见满地的残骸与尸肉，尸臭味引来了越来越多的乌鸦，但这些食腐鸟类还不敢从天上下去，因为地上正好有几只长相可怖的食尸鬼在进食。Cristiano拿着剑的那把手在颤抖，所有学会的那些剑招似乎都在一瞬间忘在了脑后，他发现他被食尸鬼扑倒的时候根本是吓傻了，但另一把凌冽的剑锋砍掉了食尸鬼的头。另一些食尸鬼嘶叫着飞快扑了上来，然而这个人的动作更快，他的手指在空中画了个三角，不知从哪儿窜出的熊熊火焰立刻就袭上了那些食尸鬼，灼烧感让这些怪物尖叫地后退。趁此机会他踏步向前手起剑落，食尸鬼也一个个被他斩杀，剑上所刻的奇怪符文散发着幽幽绿光。  
  
这个人是一个狩魔猎人，这是后来Cristiano才从别人的口中获悉的称谓。  
  
然而在那时，他看着这个狩魔猎人的眼睛，被金黄的竖瞳猫眼吓得动弹不得。狩魔猎人戴着厚厚的兜帽，身形魁梧，胸前摆荡着如同缠绕蛇形的徽章，凶神恶煞的表情让Cristiano说不出话来。但狩魔猎人只是收回剑（Cristiano注意到他身后背着两把剑），开口询问的声音异常沙哑且平静无起伏，“没事吧？”  
  
Cristiano点了点头。他总算是回了家，但死掉的人早就已经死透了，连他父亲的马都没有放过。他在尸臭中一边呕吐一边哭得一塌糊涂，狩魔猎人只是面无表情地看着他。随后Cristiano没有回领主的城堡，他和狩魔猎人一路去了威伦（Velen），也稍微就此了解了一些狩魔猎人的知识。但狩魔猎人并没有透露要去什么地方，直到Cristiano留脚诺维格瑞（Novigrad）也没有透露。  
  
Cristiano看着狩魔猎人离开的身影，虽然他从没有问出口，但他觉得兴许这是狩魔猎人刻意护送他到的这里。后来他在酒馆和别人聊天时说起这件事，口吐粗言秽语的酒鬼们都嘲讽他说：“狩魔猎人早就在这片大陆消失了，就算还有个别活着的，但我听说狩魔猎人都是冷血的怪物，他们只喜欢金币。”  
  
当然，以Cristiano目前的标准来说，披着人皮的怪物和真正的人他还是能够分得清的。  
  
此后名为Cristiano的士兵在诺维格瑞的民兵队里服役了几年，又往南去了泰莫尔亚，斯尔维，最后成了一个小有名气的佣兵。但然而每次有人问起他的兵役经历，他都会回答：“噢，没什么特别的，伙食太差，就跑了。”反正除了吟游诗人也没人在意故事的起因，直到他遇到名为Gareth的骑士。  
  
骑士轻声说：“你的眼神好悲伤。”  
  
Cristiano歪头看着Gareth的眼睛，浅蓝色的眼睛里是满满的关切，这双眼睛一刻也不偏移地盯着他，像是要找出他眼神悲伤的原因一般专注。他是真的在关心他。意识到这一点时的Cristiano几乎像是被定住了一般喘不过气来，他看着Gareth不算最完美的脸，突然发现他们有点过于靠近了，但他不想指出这个问题，他只是看着他，一点点莫名的怒火从他的喉咙里冒了出来。  
  
“你根本就不了解，大少爷。”他皱着眉，恶狠狠地从牙齿缝里挤出话来。  
  
Gareth没有回答。但Cristiano立刻就后悔了，他刚刚不应该这么对Gareth这么说话的，他想起来在精灵遗迹里的时候Gareth说过被追捕的原因是父亲被谋杀，而Gareth成了替罪羔羊。他又有什么理由去瞧不起别人所受的苦呢？说到底，他才是根本不了解的人。  
  
“……对不起。”Gareth轻声道着歉。Cristiano有点不安地动了动。  
  
过了好一会儿，Cristiano才决定打破这该死的沉默和尴尬。他想到了以前那位狩魔猎人曾经给他讲过的一个故事，也许这个故事的趣味可以重新缓和他们两个之间的气氛。“嘿，Gareth……”Cristiano翻了个身看着Gareth的侧脸说，“你了解龙吗？”  
  
Cristiano注意到他下意识握住了他胸前的纹章，但Gareth只是看着天上，不知道在想些什么。“据说斯尔维的建立者就是一条龙，但那只是个传说，龙根本就不存在。”Gareth闷闷地说。  
  
“不，龙是存在的，至少是曾经存在。”Cristiano撑起身子坐起来，往营火里扔了根干树枝。“曾经有龙引导了人类的战争，连松鼠党都对她言听计从。”  
  
“天方夜谭。”  
  
“是啊，大部分人都是你这样的评价，但这的确货真价实。龙也许到现在也是存在的，只是隐匿在我们中间，它们的鳞甲化为人类的皮肤，它们的利爪成为了纤细的手指，它们的翅膀收进血肉之下。它们远离了我们的视野，却比谁都更靠近我们。你不觉得这样很神奇吗？也许建立斯尔维的龙也拥有这样类似的魔法，谁知道呢？”  
  
Gareth沉吟了片刻，“那你知道斯尔维的龙骑士团（Order of the Dragon）吗？”  
  
“歌里唱的那个龙骑士团？挺不错的童话，歌也挺好听。”  
  
“你相信龙的存在，却不相信龙骑士团？”  
  
Cristiano听出了Gareth口吻里的嘲讽意味，他有些不满地皱了皱眉，把目光从火堆上移到Gareth那看不出表情的脸上，说，“我只是个佣兵，不是研究历史的学者。”  
  
“那我告诉你吧，龙骑士团，是追随霍恩弥尔法将军（Admiral Homifia）征服辛特拉之地的骑士团，他们是一个家族，人数寥寥，却都拥有无比强大的力量。不过在战后，家族分裂没落，最后变成书本里的野史怪谈，吟游诗人的唱词，或者其他什么人们不会相信的东西。”  
  
“开国元勋却并没有得到记载进历史的待遇？听起来确实很像是一种野史怪谈。”  
  
“因为战后的内乱，有人把龙骑士团的历史刻意抹除了。”  
  
“然而你却知道，为什么？”  
  
“因为……”Gareth看向Cristiano，发现佣兵的神色是全然的好奇和专心，他勾了勾唇角，内心突然涌起一股想要恶作剧的冲动，“因为我在某一天捡到了宫廷记录官掉在袍子后面的日记，然后就读到了。”  
  
Cristiano噗的一声笑了出来，一拳轻轻捶在Gareth的腿上，“别耍我。”  
  
“没耍你，这是秘密。”Gareth也笑着回敬了一踹。  
  
“好吧，你有秘密，我也有秘密，看来我们算打平了？”Cristiano一手抓住Gareth踹过来的靴子，骑士还想用手去推，但却被Cristiano用另一只手抓住手腕，失衡的重心下他们双双跌倒在地滚在了一起。  
  
Gareth的下巴磕在了Cristiano坚硬的甲胄上，他有些吃痛地往后缩了缩，因为刚刚的滚地而蹭起来的泥沙让他忍不住呛了下。他们两个都在大笑，Cristiano跟着Gareth被逗乐的笑声抚上Gareth那被轻甲软皮勒紧出完美线条的腰。Gareth笑了一会儿后总算清醒了一些，这下他才发现他正撑在Cristiano的身上，近距离下的观察让他发现Cristiano有一双特别明亮好看的眼睛，这双眼睛的睫毛也又卷又长，看起来还真不像男人的眼睛。然后他才意识到Cristiano的手正放在他的腰上，动作暧昧，且让他满脸烧红。  
  
而Cristiano呢，也正沉迷在Gareth的眼睛里，同时还在观察Gareth的嘴唇，他在想，如果他吻下去的话会怎么样，他在思考这张嘴的柔软程度，甚至还看到了Gareth那轻甲领口下方稍微露出来的锁骨。他还发现，即使隔着这些布料和甲胄，他也能感觉到这具肉体散发着不同寻常的暖意，就像小时候靠在母亲和姐姐身边，面朝着壁炉一般恒定的温暖。他根本就没有意识到他兴奋起来的下身正顶着他的硬皮裆裤都有些痛了。  
  
Gareth飞快退开，Cristiano的手也适时放开，他们两个人尴尬地别开脸，不再进行视线接触。Gareth看着萝丝，或者说萝丝后面的山峦；Cristiano看着营火堆，或者说营火堆旁边突起的一块长满青苔的石头。Gareth满心的疑惑和不解，他在想佣兵的眼睛里隐约流动的情絮，他不太确定，甚至不敢相信。而Cristiano却是一直在心里大喊糟糕，并且对自己那冒头的感情不太开心。  
  
可能他们本来不该选择走在一起。  
  
所以第二天早晨，太阳才刚刚露出一角的时候，Cristiano发现营火已经熄灭，他背靠着的山丘巨树在风中摇曳着枝叶，一片宁静和祥和。他绕着这块临时营地转了圈，发现Gareth的马不见了，Gareth也不见了踪影。连一句再见都没给他留下。佣兵气坏了，他骂着骑士的名字，骂着骑士前一晚所讲的龙骑士团的故事，骂着霍恩弥尔法将军（这样的迁怒简直不可理喻）。然后他连早饭都没顾得上吃，他骑上罗尼，沿着Gareth离开的足迹一路狂奔而去。


	4. Chapter 4

出了埃米尔山脉就是一片广阔的平原，Cristiano在过去的索登之地停下来，却依然不见Gareth的影子，他想到Gareth说过他要去阿迪罗克的计划，也许直接往阿迪罗克去是最好的选择，但他又有点犹豫。阿迪罗克已经不是和平之地，即使过去是也一样。战争的火焰正在那一块地方燃烧，而且不止是人类的炮火肆掠，那里还有松鼠党在蠢蠢欲动。总而言之，如果他或者Gareth要去阿迪罗克，这路途一点都不比埃米尔山路轻松。  
  
但他还能怎么办呢，他发现自己一直在想着那位胸前挂着龙纹徽章的骑士。他心烦意乱，甚至都没注意到他将要通过的路桥已被军队拦住，直到走近紧闭着的木栅门前才发现了不对。Cristiano勒住马抬起头来，看到石桥桥头挤满了人，有拖家带口的难民，有牵着马驮着行李的商人，还有几个修女挤在一顶破旧的小帐篷里不知道在念诵着什么。Cristiano骑着马行到木栅门口站的几个士兵面前，说，“我要过去。”  
  
“没有通行证就没得谈。”留着一撮小胡子的士兵打了个哈欠。  
  
这鬼样子能打胜仗才有鬼了。Cristiano尽量忍住自己想要翻白眼的冲动，拉住罗尼的缰绳，“我在哪儿能拿到通行证？”  
  
“卢泽亲王，或者外面总有能让你拿到通行证的途径吧？多转转，多问问，懒蛋。”另一个士兵抱着手臂说。  
  
Cristiano皱了皱眉，但并没有反驳什么，罗尼甩了甩头喷了个鼻息，Cristiano安抚性质地摸了摸坐骑的马脖子。“那你们有见过一个骑士吗，大概跟我差不多高，男的，骑枣红色的马，有这样的人过去吗？”  
  
两个士兵面面相觑，然后摇了摇头，“没，如果我们见过一定会印象很深，骑士跟你这种佣兵可不相同，对吧？”  
  
“对。”Cristiano不太高兴地哼了哼鼻子。  
  
“Kova，你见过吗？”小胡子士兵扭头喊。  
  
靠着木栅门打瞌睡的一个新兵蛋子被叫醒过来，“啊？什么？”睡眼朦胧的样子似乎才刚刚值了夜班没换岗一样。  
  
“一位骑士，男的，骑枣红色马，跟这位先生差不多个头，见过没？”  
  
“啊，一位骑士，没错，我见过，看着似乎确实是骑——骑枣红色的马，”年轻的新兵还有点没醒透似地打了个大大的哈欠，“他没过桥，也没有通行证，所以他往北边去了，他问我还有没有其他去阿迪罗克的路来着。先生，但那条路必须经过松鼠党的地盘，他坚持要去，我也没办法，毕竟我只是个站岗的啊。”  
  
操。  
  
Cristiano不喜欢松鼠党，但他更不喜欢Gareth趟上可能会遇到松鼠党的危险。等下次再见到他，一定要加价。Cristiano愤恨地低声骂了声。  
  
——  
  
“遇见松鼠党的话，什么都别问，什么都别说，站住别动。”  
  
Cristiano看着正在擦拭钢剑的狩魔猎人，略感好奇地凑近了些看了看，然后抬起头问，“我听说过松鼠党，我知道他们是精灵起义军，但松鼠党真的有这么可怕？”他当然有见过精灵，有很多精灵生活在亚陶普的社会底层，他家乡就曾经住进过一家子精灵，成了他家的邻居，虽然最后也没躲过强盗的屠杀。  
  
“他们是猎人，而且对人类极度仇恨，走进他们的领地就是走进了他们的战场。”狩魔猎人的猫眼闪着慑人的金光，一点都看不出开玩笑的成分。人们都说狩魔猎人是没有情感的非人类，而这位狩魔猎人也的确是每一句话都听不出一丁点情绪。“你不会想去验证我所说的话的，但好消息是，精灵都很愚蠢。”这位狩魔猎人盯着他的钢剑说。  
  
——  
  
一支箭矢刺进Cristiano身旁的树上，罗尼受到了惊吓，开始紧张地来回跺脚和嘶叫，Cristiano必须夹紧马肚子勒紧缰绳才能控制住自己不被摔下马背。“冷静，罗尼，”他边试图安慰马边紧张地观察着箭矢射来的方向，却并没有看见一个人影。  
  
“Voe'rle, dh'oine！”高处某个地方传来清脆而又不容置疑的呼喊，茂密的树枝挡住了所有的视线。是精灵语，Cristiano暗叫不好，他对精灵语一窍不通，更糟糕的是这证明他已经闯进了精灵们的地盘。  
  
“我没有恶意！”Cristiano朝着那个可能的方向喊回去，罗尼依然很紧张，Cristiano只能驾着这匹突然变笨的马来回踱步，尽量不让马踏出警戒线外，“我在找一个骑士！男的，骑枣红色的马！如果他们有进入你们领地的话——”  
  
“Thaesse！”精灵的声音不耐烦地咆哮着。Cristiano暗自气恼起来：太好了，现在他惹毛精灵了，而且Gareth依然连个人影都没见着，下一秒精灵的箭矢就可能射穿他的脑仁了，他还没有去港口城，还没见到今天的夕阳呢，难道他现在就要英年早逝了吗？但令他惊讶的是，隔了一会儿，另一个声音响了起来，这次居然说的是人话。  
  
“人类，你在找谁？”这个陌生的声音问道。  
  
“Gareth！他叫Gareth！”Cristiano急忙喊着，“那位骑士，他在这里吗？”  
  
从上方的树干后面转出来一个身影，有着尖尖的耳朵，但这位精灵却比普通的精灵要矮小得多，看起来倒显得可爱些了。面容瞧着还算硬朗，金发垂到耳下，额头绑着深色的头巾，手握弓矢，虽然并没有举起来但依然保持着良好的警惕心。他穿着一身精良的精灵轻护甲，站在树上，就像站在平地上一般从容不迫。Cristiano很清楚，就算他自己看不到，现在可能已经有好几支弓箭正借着森林的保护色对准着自己的脑袋和心脏。  
  
“人类，这里没有你要找的人。”他说。  
  
“那你们知道他去了哪里吗？他有经过这里吗？”  
  
“不，weddin，你不明白。这里没有你要找的人，回去吧。”  
  
“什么？”Cristiano突然有点大脑短路，但他很快就明白了过来，“他在这里，是吗？”  
  
“Va veloë, dh'oine。”金发的矮个精灵说完就转身想走。  
  
Cristiano急了，他又气又急，几乎想直接冲进松鼠党的营地去，但他也知道这是纯粹的找死行为，“我是他雇佣的佣兵，他还没付我钱呢！骑士不能言而无信！”这几乎算是他的最后手段了，精灵可能根本就不会理会他的纠缠，就算再杀掉一个人类又能怎样呢？但让他寒心的其实是Gareth的冷眼旁观，Gareth就在这里，却要让他离开？去他妈的。  
  
但精灵停下了，他转过身，瞪着Cristiano有些疑惑地说，“佣兵？他可没说过他雇佣过一个佣兵。”  
  
“对，一个愚蠢至极的佣兵，被松鼠党拦下还想找死的傻瓜。”这次是Cristiano熟悉的声音了，他扭过头去，看到Gareth就站在他侧面不远处的树旁。阳光的光线艰难地透过树叶的缝隙照射下来，映在Gareth的脸上，照亮了浅蓝色的眼睛，那双眼睛几乎变得像浅海滩一样漂亮了。他又穿上了件新的麻色披风，把他那印有龙纹的徽章藏在了底下，露出来的肩甲在闪着银光，颇有斯尔维制式风格的红绿相间色海豹皮里衬包裹着健壮挺拔的身躯，还有一双他妈的新靴子，比之前那双要崭新一些。这位与自己重逢的骑士可以说是完全的面无表情，这让Cristiano有点生气，即使骑士的样子真的很好看。  
  
Cristiano翻身下了马，抱着手臂盯着Gareth并没有说话。Gareth看向树上精灵，点了点头，金发的精灵也点了点头，然后招呼其他隐蔽的精灵离开了这里。一阵树叶唦响后，Gareth重新看向Cristiano。  
  
“愚蠢至极的佣兵，是不？”Cristiano眨了眨眼，最后笑着开了口，“真抱歉啊，这个愚蠢至极的傻瓜佣兵居然还救过你的命。”  
  
Gareth听出了这话里的嘲讽意味，但他反而是另起了话题，“之前我跟你说过我被指控谋杀我父亲，你说你虽然不知道理由，但你相信我并没有这么做。”他盯着Cristiano的眼睛，往前踏出了一步，活像这样就能让他的发言更加具有说服力似的，“你错了，我的确是杀了我的亲生父亲，这把剑——”他抽出了他的剑，锋利的剑刃反射着阳光，形状优美的护手完美契合了Gareth的手，而剑尖则直指着Cristiano的胸口，但Cristiano没有去看剑尖，他依然看着Gareth的脸，似乎想要从中寻找到他所说这番话的意图。  
  
Gareth继续说着，“这把剑就是刺杀了我父亲的剑。而握剑之人就是我。”  
  
“我依然不相信。”  
  
“不管你信不信，这就是事实，我杀了我父亲，所以我才被追捕。”Gareth放下拿剑的手臂，声音也逐渐变轻，几乎可以说是温柔的声音，“所以你错了，回去吧，Cristiano Ronaldo。”  
  
但他的错误是误判了Cristiano的为人，更误判了Cristiano的直觉。佣兵的声音没有变调，坚定如初，“Gareth……有人告诉过你， **你也** 非常不擅长撒谎吗？”Cristiano笑了出来，他抽出了不是银剑的那把佩剑，“看起来你很清楚我并不是为钱而来，那你想赶我走，就先试着把我变成尸体丢下吧。否则，想都别想。”  
  
Gareth轻轻叹了口气，“就算我是确凿的凶手，就算是你猜错了你也要跟着我？为什么？你想要什么，Cristiano。我什么都没有，连钱都没有，我来到这里，只是为了找我的朋友。而你呢，到底想要什么，以至于冒着生命危险保护我？不，要说他不是另有所图，很难让人相信他是在真心相助，一个佣兵真的能做到这个地步？”  
  
“是啊，为什么呢？”Cristiano抬起另一只手挠了挠鼻梁骨，他抬起剑，甩了个剑花，想露出一个自认为最为自信的笑容然而实际效果却只能称为苦笑的表情，“想知道我是恶意还是善意的话，先赢了我再说。”  
  
Gareth盯着他，也举起了剑，“那我是不会客气的。”  
  
“来吧。”  
  
——  
  
一只猫头鹰眨了下浑圆的黄眼睛，拍了拍翅膀啼鸣着从树枝上飞走。一个精灵爬上猫头鹰刚刚站的位置，他背着弓，机警地环视着四周的状况，高挑挺直的背影完美地融合进了夜色当中。这样的身材完全不似面前这位给他的手臂绑绷带的金发精灵，看着就像是没发育好一样。  
  
“所以，你们谁赢了？”金发精灵问。  
  
“我砍伤了他的手臂让他无法拿剑，而他几乎打断了我的腿让我都没法站着，所以我想大概是——”  
  
“平局？嗯？”Cristiano咧嘴笑着，然后在金发精灵猛地绑紧打结时吃痛地嗷了声。他看着精灵好看灿烂的金色头发，“嘿，我还不知道你的名字呢，Gareth的精灵朋友。”  
  
“Luka，他叫Luka。”Gareth热情地搂过精灵的肩膀介绍着，这动作颇让Cristiano有点莫名不爽地挑起眉，Gareth揉了把Luka的头发，Luka也不甘示弱地揉了回去。“这位是Cristiano，一位佣兵，事先说明，我可真没雇他。”  
  
“臭小子老让我担心，看到你们两个都倒在地上几乎让我心脏都停了。”Luka说着一掌拍在Gareth的后脑勺上，Gareth捂着头躲开Luka的第二掌，精灵见状就收回手站起来抱胸看着坐地上的Cristiano，象征性地点了点头，“Caedmill, Cristiano，”  
  
“Caedmill, Luka。”Cristiano也模仿着说。  
  
“那么容我失陪一会儿，巡逻时间到了，”Luka鞠了鞠身子，转身便带上了几名弓箭手离开了营地。  
  
Cristiano盯着在营地的帐篷旁边专注着磨剑的一个女性精灵，她精致的脸上还涂着绿色的纹彩，尖尖的耳朵，火红的头发，虽然看着纤瘦，但从有力的手指熟练握着剑柄的姿势来看，她的剑术技巧可能很不错。女精灵穿的绿色战衣露着腿，看起来相当白皙。Cristiano可能眼睛有些看直了，直到Gareth用没受伤的腿踹在他腰上才反应过来望向Gareth。  
  
“看什么呢。”Gareth的口气带着调侃意味。  
  
Cristiano有些尴尬地扭过脸，略显心虚地辩驳：“没什么。”Gareth哼笑了声没再说话。Cristiano抬起眼皮瞧了瞧，看到他正在低头调整脚踝上的绷带布料，Cristiano摸了摸自己绑着绷带的手臂咳了声，成功引起了Gareth的注意，“没想到你认识松鼠党的人。”他随便找了个话题说。  
  
“嗯，我很小的时候就和Luka认识了，我们关系很好。”Gareth眯着眼露出一个暖暖的笑容，像是在回忆什么似的。“他帮了我很多。”  
  
“阿迪罗克……非来不可的理由，就是他么？”  
  
“是的。之前我也不确定他在这里，松鼠党经常换据点，在离阿迪罗克这么远的地方能碰上他已经很让我觉得很幸运了。”Gareth也抬起眼来对上Cristiano的视线，“看你这样子，估计还是对我来这里找Luka的原因很好奇吧？”Cristiano飞快点了点头，但Gareth只是笑着摇了摇头，“那我们做个交易吧，我们之前打了个平手，还蛮遗憾的，所以我告诉你我之所以一定要来这里找Luka的秘密，你也告诉我你之所以一定要跟着我的秘密，怎么样？”  
  
Cristiano勉力抬起手来做了个无辜的手势，“我只能说我绝对没有要谋害你的意思。”  
  
“我知道，”Gareth认真地看着他，“你……数次冒险来救我，瞎子都看得出来……或者是我的错觉……”带着斯尔维口音的声音渐渐弱了下去，Cristiano恍惚有种看到了骑士脸红的样子，而这位骑士只能别开视线来进行徒劳的掩饰。营火烧灼爆出劈啪声，火光摇曳，Cristiano仿佛看到了那个赤身裸体站在精灵遗迹的水池里的身影，而Gareth用眼角瞧着裸着上身的佣兵，也仿佛想起了前一晚那个暧昧的一幕。衣物的摩擦接触，呼吸逐渐交融，热气腾腾的温度，以及丧失了思考能力的脑袋。  
  
“咳咳！”  
  
他们猛地分开，同时往自己的那一侧挪了挪屁股，看得出来Gareth因为这个下意识的动作牵扯到受伤的腿而疼得呲牙咧嘴。Luka正站在他们几步开外，一脸难以言喻的表情。  
  
“我……我不知道你们是这种关系。”金发精灵斜眼瞄了下在一旁偷笑的那位女精灵。  
  
“没有！”他们俩异口同声，然后面面相觑，脸红地别开脸或者低下头不再说话。  
  
“好吧，看来你们还有不少想要交流的话题……我就……”Luka走过来取走搁在一边木箱上的剑，朝两人耸了耸肩，“拿把武器就走。你们继续啊。”  
  
然而两人已经不知道该说什么了，整个晚上都在沉默中度过，一如昨晚暧昧的接触后。Cristiano扭着手艰难地穿回里衣，Gareth抓过自己的剑开始闷头做保养，几个小时后他们跟着精灵们就着蔬菜汤和干面包填了填肚子，Luka并没有回来。最后他们尴尬地互道了晚安，躺身就睡。  
  
猫头鹰飞了回来，爪子里抓着一只硕大的老鼠，又一顿美餐，它欢欣地叫着，却并没有吸引站岗精灵的注意。因为精灵有精灵的烦恼，他想着上古精灵们曾经的荣光，想着曾经的斯尔维，想着龙。  
  
——  
  
Cristiano梦见了龙。  
  
他仰起头就看到龙巨大的膜翼整天蔽日，满身闪亮又坚硬的鳞片，尖锐粗大的爪子紧紧抓着山巅的石头上，龙首上翘，仿佛是在仰望天上的某个地方。这是一条真正的巨龙，不是翼手龙或者叉尾龙这些经常被无知的人类错认为是巨龙的低级怪物。一股威严和神秘的气质扑面而来，毕竟龙是智慧的魔法生物，美丽而强大。  
  
Cristiano举起手来想大声说些什么，这时他才发现他的手里正握着一把剑，就像他在精灵遗迹里拾获的那把一般，就像他以前偶遇的那位狩魔猎人手里的那把一般，他认不出上面的符文，但它们在发光，冷炽又摄人。  
  
他朝着龙绝望地喊出了一个名字。


	5. Chapter 5

Cristiano醒过来的时候感到一阵头疼，他边揉了揉太阳穴，边四周张望着想找Gareth的身影，但精灵营地里只有几个精灵在清点补给或者擦拭武器。Gareth又不见了，但他的马——萝丝——还在营地边吃着草，所以他并没有离开，也许只是到其他地方散步去了或者解决自然的呼唤之类的。  
  
Cristiano放心地挠了挠本来就乱成一团的头发，然后他注意到比起昨晚，营地多了不少木板箱和几匹马，他爬起来走到那些箱子旁边，不出所料嗅到了一点点淡淡的血腥味，还看到了箱子上的血迹。  
  
他伸头过去瞅了瞅两个精灵正在清点的那个箱子，里面装着的似乎是一些肉类蔬菜等食物，这也一样验证了Cristiano一开始的猜想。他以前听说过松鼠党会洗劫军队的补给车，把出事现场伪造成怪物袭击，而Cristiano也无从得知他们这次打劫的是南方军队还是北方军队。昨晚上Luka带着人马离开营地，可能就是为了伏击人类的补给车。  
  
在清点货物的男性精灵发现了在一旁探头探脑的佣兵，“Caedmill, dh'oine。”精灵挑了挑眉问了个好。  
  
“Caedmill。”Cristiano退开了点也模仿着回应了声，“呃，你知道Gareth去哪儿了吗？”  
  
精灵指了指日出的那个方向，“那边的山丘。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Cristiano边活动着绑着绷带的手臂边走了回去，心想着精灵的草药真不错，基本感觉不到疼了，随后穿上外衣甲，拿起自己的两把剑挂腰上。也许他应该像个狩魔猎人那样把剑挂背上，但伪装成狩魔猎人可没什么好处，所以他也就只能想想而已。  
  
他过去跟罗尼打了声招呼，之后就出发去了精灵所指的方向，林间的早晨还裹着一层雾气，树木的清香味让人神清气爽，踩在腐叶和泥土上的松软感觉也心旷神怡，Cristiano抬头看着两只鸟儿转着圈飞到树枝另一头，加快了些步伐。然后他看到了Gareth身处的山丘，绿草在风中盈盈晃动，就像一片草浪一样，而山丘之上立着一块石碑，走近些才发现上面刻着怪异的纹路和文字。绕过高耸的石碑，Cristiano就看到Gareth正靠坐在石碑前面，手里拿着本书在看，认真的样子异常好看，Cristiano突然觉得自己疯了，居然会夸一个男人好看，而且这个男人的相貌根本算不上出色。  
  
到底哪里出了问题，Cristiano一边纠结地问着自己，一边走到骑士面前，这时骑士也抬起头来看向Cristiano，然后他们相视一笑。这算什么默契？Cristiano有些脸红地暗自深吸了口气，决定找些话说，他揉了揉自己的手臂，朝Gareth抬了抬下巴问，“你的腿怎么样了？”  
  
“唔，已经能跑能跳了。”Gareth边说边把书本合上，一片细长的叶子夹在他刚刚看到的书页位置。  
  
“你的恢复力真强，我的手还有点痛呢。”  
  
“我天生就恢复得很快，我母亲说这都多亏她在我出生前每天喝青菇汤。”Gareth耸了耸肩。  
  
“我怎么就没遇到这么好的事呢，”Cristiano嘀咕着，眼睛瞄到Gareth手里的书皮。“ _古老魔法的起源_ ？”  
  
“噢，这个啊，逃亡路上我在某个村镇上买的，打折货，反正我现在很多时候都闲得慌。”  
  
“我都看不出来你还喜欢看书。”  
  
Cristiano看到Gareth脸上一红，随后猛地摇了摇头，说，“呃，不，我也只是偶然看到……我一直不怎么喜欢读书，比起面对书本上的文字，我更喜欢实际点的，在学习剑术前，我曾经想过当一个赛马骑手。”  
  
“哈！赛马骑手！”Cristiano猛然来了兴趣，“你肯定比不过我，我的罗尼已经拿了好几项冠军了！”  
  
“不可能，否则我肯定听说过你，”Gareth也放下书站起来，抱着臂上下打量着佣兵，“是几个穷乡僻壤的冠军吧？”  
  
“你敢嘲笑我？”Cristiano叉着腰提高了些音量，“骑士大人，敢接受我的挑战吗？我保证我和罗尼会把你打得片甲不留。”  
  
“比就比！”  
  
然后松鼠党营地的精灵们就看到Gareth和Cristiano风风火火地冲回来，牵起马就跑得不见了踪影，正巧错过Luka回营，Luka回来不见两人，问了其他精灵才知道这两个人嘴里吵着要比赛骑马，气不打一处来。“伤都没好完就比赛骑马，再摔断腿我就不管了！”金发精灵生气地一把把头巾扔在了地上（他还要捡起来擦擦灰，也是难为他了）。  
  
没过多久，寂静的山岭间就突然响起激烈的马蹄声，惊起一群群的飞鸟，尘埃与乱草在马尾后飞舞，还有一声声催促马匹加快速度的欢快号令声，骑在前面一马当先的是Cristiano，一介佣兵，声称赢下了好几项赛事的冠军，但Gareth，这个来自斯尔维的骑士并不想服输。他以前曾经拿过斯尔维的亚军，那时候他才17岁，年纪轻轻，风姿飒爽，有极强的自信心。从马上掉下来摔断腿又怎样，成年骏马对他来说太大了，但他可没怕过，现在也一样。陌生的山林野路会减慢他骑行的速度，但他和萝丝已经一起度过了太久的岁月，萝丝了解他，他也了解萝丝，所以萝丝才会在他被困在精灵遗迹里时还能在出口找到他，这是一种奇妙的心灵感应和默契，任何一个赛马骑手都希望得到的东西。  
  
他稍微超过了一点Cristiano，萝丝喘着粗气，却并不紊乱，每一个步子都非常整齐一致，Gareth转过头来朝着Cristiano笑着喊道，“你要输了！”但他没想到的是Cristiano也不是省油的灯，那些声称的冠军也并不是空穴来风，Cristiano和罗尼打败过泰莫尔亚的天才骑手，那是一场艰难的比赛，罗尼差点被对方挤下木桥。但Cristiano拥有出色的驾驭能力，天才骑手在他眼里不过是刚刚学会骑马的幼童，Cristiano最终赢下了比赛，他的罗尼戴上了他自制的花冠（真是有够俗的）。这不是一场正式的比赛，他也没有任何奖章，但灰溜溜落败的天才骑手是上届泰莫尔亚的冠军，所以Cristiano一直都自封是泰莫尔亚（赛马）之王。  
  
所以Cristiano闷声不响地哼了声，他抓着马缰绳，夹紧了马肚子，擦着Gareth的身侧超了过去，前面就是被划为终点线的森林边缘，Cristiano超过了Gareth但优势并不明显，而Gareth也夹紧了马腹做出最后的冲刺。  
  
——  
  
“获胜者——来自亚陶普的Cristiano Ronaldo，泰莫尔亚之王，以及他的爱马，罗尼，击败了嘲笑本冠军的骑手Gareth，真是令人惋惜的结局，毕竟他是那么的瞧不起本冠军。”  
  
“闭嘴。”下了马的Gareth抓起一把草扔过去，Cristiano后退几步躲在了马后。  
  
“别耍赖啊！”Cristiano跳起来指着Gareth喊道。  
  
“好吧，冠军，反正我是看不出你比我先到终点线。”  
  
“我的马头肯定比你先到。”Cristiano冷冷一笑，“别耍赖啊。”他又重复了一遍，“我是冠军！”他又欢呼着跳起来，双臂高举活像真的赢了一场了不起的比赛似的，而他也活像一个小孩子似地闹腾起来。  
  
Gareth又扔过去一把草，“闭嘴吧冠军，下次我会彻底击败你的！”Cristiano缩头想躲结果没躲过，一大把泥草落在他的头顶上把他的脑袋变成了鸡窝，Gareth爆出大笑，Cristiano赶紧清干净了头发，但Gareth还在笑得停不下来。  
  
“别笑了，混蛋！”Cristiano伸手去抓，Gareth立刻反射性躲开，他反手还想抓，但Gareth这次直接转身就跑，嘴里还不停笑着。Cristiano又脸红又气急败坏，他跟着披着披风的Gareth追了过去，边喊着“给我站住，赖皮鬼。”边追。他诧异得不行，因为他以为Gareth才刚刚好了腿伤不可能跑很快，结果事实与他料想的大大相反，这个骑士跑得比他妈的兔子还快，根本看不出腿还受过伤。去他妈的青菇汤，这么好的事怎么他就没遇到过。  
  
但Gareth似乎有些心浮气躁了，本来还把Cristiano甩开三个身位的时候他居然乐极生悲地被石头绊倒了，天知道为什么这片宽阔的草地有个石头藏着，他摔在地上滚了两个转，吃了两口泥，等他稍微缓过来的时候就已经被Cristiano扑了上来。他笑着想把Cristiano甩下去，但没成功，Cristiano压住了他的肩膀，他们两个在草地上扑腾得像两只咬来咬去嗷嗷叫着交流感情的狼。  
  
“认输吗？！”Cristiano叫着。  
  
“绝不！”Gareth边推边叫。  
  
“再不认输我就要用非常手段了！”Cristiano的手肘压着Gareth的胸口威胁。  
  
“用就用！”Gareth咬牙切齿地喊。  
  
Cristiano气急败坏地低下头一口咬住了Gareth的嘴。骑士被他的举动吓呆了，所以佣兵正好能顺利地吻住他的嘴唇，甚至伸出舌头舔了起来。尝起来跟女人似乎没什么两样，有些干涩，是赛马时被风吹干的；有些蜜酒味，是今早上为了解渴喝的吗？Cristiano边想着边加深了这个吻，而Gareth颤了颤，好像总算找回了些魂，他眯着眼，逐渐回应起Cristiano的吻。他张开嘴让Cristiano的舌头钻进来，他尝着Cristiano的舌头，还有Cristiano的味道。  
  
蜜酒，血，还有莫名的温暖，Cristiano觉得Gareth的身体散发着一股隐隐的令人安心的温热感，他与他唇齿交融，舌尖刮蹭着舌尖，这种感觉美好极了。他想着此前有没有其他人尝过Gareth的味道，因为这实在太过美好，让他有了一丝丝占有的欲望。而Gareth已经搂住了他的腰，紧紧地搂着，手指扣在他的皮带上，最后分开嘴唇的时候也呼吸急促，脸红如绯阳。一瞬间让Cristiano觉得其他的一切都不再重要了。  
  
他看着Cristiano的脸，突然发觉这个男人好看得惊人，他抬起眼睛望进Cristiano棕黑色的眼瞳，那里面的温柔和热意几乎让他的肚子有些发紧，随后他才发现不止是肚子，还有那啥地方的那啥玩意儿在苏醒。但这次他嗅着Cristiano身上的青草香，选择了第二次仰头吻回去。  
  
他喜欢Cristiano，喜欢这个陌生的男人，喜欢这个 **熟悉的** 男人。尽管他们才相遇没多久，同行不过几天，但他发现他自己喜欢呆在Cristiano的身边，这个男人让他安心，让他忘记瘟疫，饥荒，和战乱；让他忘记自己还在逃亡，让他忘记还有非做不可的大事。他吻在Cristiano的嘴唇上，温柔地轻触，深深地呼吸，让他有了种重生的感觉。这样的感情像青草在雨后絮絮发芽，像鸟兽栖息到久违的窝里。他听不到命运的声音，但他触摸到了齿轮上的纹路，纹路就在Cristiano的嘴唇上，印刻在他炽热的呼吸里。  
  
他似乎恍惚有些明白了Cristiano会数次身赴险境来找他的原因。Gareth迷糊地想着。  
  
他们只是接吻，然后再接吻，无休止地接吻，好像这样就能确认对彼此的感情一样，像中了魔法一样不停重复着。  
  
说不定还真是魔法呢。Cristiano也迷糊地想着。  
  
直到他们亲得嘴唇发痛，肚子开始真的咕咕叫起来才停下，他们两个对视着轻笑起来，然后演变成大笑，像他们刚刚做了个极其滑稽的事情似的。但这次他们都没有害羞，尽管微弱的红晕还停留在他们的脸上，呼吸还有些急促，他们只是微笑地看着彼此。Cristiano从Gareth的身上下来，他张了张嘴想说些什么，却听到了不远处的马蹄声和兵器盔甲相互碰撞的清脆声音。他抬起头警觉地想确认这个声源，并不是来自松鼠党营地，而是相反的方向，Cristiano和Gareth互相看了眼，点了下头，一起飞快爬起来轻声跑到灌木丛里藏起来。  
  
来者是一队骑兵，分明就是之前在精灵遗迹围堵他们的那一队，斯尔维制式的服装，真是阴魂不散。Cristiano啧了声，Gareth抿紧了嘴，他看到了队里出现了个新面孔，容貌漂亮的女性，松软华贵的服饰，画着深深的黑色眼线，棕黑色的长发，看起来异常的年轻。这可不是个好消息。  
  
“女术士。”  
  
“什么？”Cristiano吃了一惊，“不可能，他们让女术士来追捕你？”  
  
Gareth没有回答，他紧张得要命。他不认识那个女术士，但他见过她出现在国王身边，作为国王顾问的身份，他远远地见过她，没有人知道她是谁，大家都叫她女术士，她也乐于如此。无论如何，他现在的处境都更加糟糕了，理智尖叫着要他应该立刻回头离开这里。  
  
女术士勒住了马，似乎把整个队伍都叫住了，然后他们一起下了马，看起来是想在那块空地上休息会儿的样子，领头的骑兵一脸的不情愿。  
  
好机会。“走了。”Gareth立刻拉上Cristiano悄声离开灌木丛，回到下马的地方骑上马，小跑步地悄声走了一段距离后，觉得差不多离开骑兵队的听力范围了才开始全速狂奔。一路回到精灵营地才稍微能喘口气。金发精灵Luka冲上来就给了Gareth愤怒的一拳。  
  
“希望你没摔断腿！”Luka怒气冲冲，但在看到两人紧张兮兮一脸愁容的时候也多少明白真出事了，“他们来了？”  
  
“对。”Gareth抚了抚额。  
  
“我们去干掉他们，让他们看看松鼠党的厉害。”Luka说着就要叫上人提刀就上，Gareth赶紧追上去拉住Luka。  
  
“不行，他们带上了女术士。Luka，你应该明白，我们根本没有胜算，我要离开，为了避免不必要的麻烦，你们精灵也要离开，立刻。”Gareth严肃地说。  
  
Luka懊恼地挠了挠头，咕哝了一句似乎是骂人话的精灵语，“那就跑吧，像我之前说过的那样，去泰莫尔亚，去维吉玛（Vizima）找那个人，他一定能帮你解答。按照约定，我会去利维亚（Rivia）。Dhu，去给他们拿点吃的和喝的。”一旁的女精灵立刻就边喊着边跑去了补给箱那边。  
  
Cristiano看到Gareth也跑去拿草药之类的东西去了，便自己走到在指挥其余精灵收拾营地的Luka身边。他挠了挠鼻子，斟酌了会儿用词，说：“嘿，Luka，我以为呃……松鼠党都很恨人类……”  
  
“对，没错。”Luka斜了他一眼。  
  
“那你为什么要这么帮助Gareth？我是说，就算你们是很久以前就相识的朋友，但就算是他也不能成为你不恨人类的理由吗？”  
  
金发精灵意味深长地看着他，说：“不，Gareth是特别的。”  
  
“Cristiano，该走了！”那边Gareth已经骑上了萝丝大声喊着，Cristiano赶紧跑过去骑上罗尼。  
  
“Va faill！我的朋友！”Luka在他们身后挥手。  
  
“Va faill！Luka！”  
  
Cristiano回头望过去，他看到Luka站在早晨时Gareth看书的山丘上，在石碑的对比下显得异常小巧。他打心里祝愿这个精灵未来一切安好。  
  
——  
  
他们俩往北狂奔直到马匹开始累得喘重重的粗气才减慢了些速度，Cristiano跟着Gareth勒住马，罗尼甩着尾巴在这个铺满白絮花的山坡上跺了跺脚，萝丝也有些上气不接下气地喷着鼻息。Gareth回头看了看，他们来的那个山林早已在视野中消失，而面前有一片山谷裂崖，不见任何人烟。  
  
“所以，我们要去维吉玛？”Cristiano问。  
  
“是的，如果运气不错，明天就可以到达泰莫尔亚的边境，进入泰莫尔亚后应该就能甩掉那群斯尔维的骑兵了。”  
  
“运气好的话而已。运气不好的话，我们会先在这个地方丢掉性命。”Cristiano指了指山谷的方向，骑士顺着Cristiano的手指看过去，一大群乌鸦从山谷上的枯木林间飞了起来，。  
  
“噢，之前怎么就没见你这么谨慎过？”Gareth揶揄地说。  
  
Cristiano知道Gareth意指之前三番五次想救出骑士的事，他有些羞赧地低头咳嗽了声，决定转移骑士的话题，“这个地方叫做裂雾山谷，是出了名的怪物巢穴，如果我们能趁着白天过去，或许还有幸存的可能，如果没等我们过去就天黑了，我想我们的下场可能不会比直面女术士好多少。”  
  
“能绕过去吗？”  
  
“没可能，除非你想回去顺路跟女术士道晚安。”Cristiano抬头看了下太阳的位置，有些担忧地说，“走吧，在这儿讨论也没什么意义了。”  
  
如果遇到怪物，至少他还有银剑保身，但Gareth呢？Cristiano突然懊恼地觉得自己选择跟着这个倒霉的骑士也许是个错误的决定，然而他也不得不承认这是个身不由己的决定。他偏头再次看着这个骑士的脸，回想着那些亲密的肢体接触和甜蜜的接吻，就觉得他去犯这个错误的决定也再正常不过了。


End file.
